Simply love
by sailorwaterprincess
Summary: Kairi and Sora fall in love what happens when she gets pregnant and Sora dosent know how to deal with it? ok,people pregnancy is not in the first few chapters its in the last ones ok?
1. Chapter 1 it begins

"Kairi has been acting weird don't ya think?" Riku said from the chair that he was leaning to far back in. Sora raised his eyebrow "I…" "I know do you?" Riku rudely cut in. "then why did you ask me?" Sora said. Riku looked at him, a devilish gleam in his eye "she likes you Sora you should go out with her!"Sora was confused, how did Riku know this anyway? Sora blushed and averted his eyes. "Riku you don't know anything why should I believe you anyway?" Sora whined. Riku smiled and looked at his dumbfounded friend" take it from a person who's been around the block." Sora thought about Riku's weird sentence 'around the block' what the heck was that supposed to mean anyway?

"Hay Riku! What is that supposed to mean?" Sora dumbly asked. Riku laughed again and that caused him to lean to far back in his chair. KABOOM! Riku tumbled across the grass. Sora began to laugh at this funny sight. Riku was completely upside down with his legs over his head. Riku began to stem up "Hay what's so funny!?" he yelled, his face red with anger. "Well its funny and you laughed at me, besides if you could see your self right now!" Sora said before whipping a tear from his eye. "Yah I'm a riot" Riku mumbled.

"So, since you know that kairi likes you what are you gonna do?" Riku asked. Sora instantly turned a deep shade of red as he thought about it. "Kairi…I I guess I like her but how do I tell her?" Sora thought. Before he knew it a large hand was shaking in his face "earth to Sora!" he heard Riku say. Sora quickly snapped back to reality "oh, what?" Riku placed his hands on his hips "what are you going to do about Kairi?" "I'm not answering that" Sora said while packing up his lawn chair and marching off the island.

He waltzed down the stairs to the shack, his chair in arm. "Ever since I got back Riku has been bugging me!" He slammed open the door and was surprised to find out that he had hit someone with the door. Automatically he apologized. "I its ok" the person said back. "Wait a minute.. Kairi!" Sora screamed. He began to shout out apologies like _I'm__ sorry _and _I didn't me__an to_ over and over again. Her mind couldn't take the apologies any longer "it's ok!" she finally screamed. He placed his hands behind his head "ok I get it." Kairi straightened out her dress and hair. Sora happily watched her. "Hay kairi, Riku has this crazy idea that you like me…is that true?" her heart lurched and her stomach felt light as a feather. Kairi didn't know what to do, was this sentence a fantasy or was it real? "Hay Kai" Sora's voice rang threw her ears. She froze up, her mouth hung open but no words came out. "Is something wrong Kai?" he asked. "e-everything's fine!" she exclaimed while running off.

Kairi flung open the door to her room. She was surprised to find Sora sitting on her bed. "What are you doing here?" she asked as she whipped her brow. "I want to know the answer to that question" he answered. She stared at her shoes not looking up while she spoke "yes Sora I-I love you even more than you think" "So it was true" he thought. He realized how much he liked her at that moment. "Kairi I love you too" kairi watched the brunette stare at her; the warmth of his gaze soothed her roller coaster of a heart. She dropped her school bag and ran up to him. "You you honestly do?" he stood up and took her in a hug "I do" she looked up at him his smile made her grin as well "its night were alone and in my room... do you see something wrong with this?" she said. "Oh yah" he said before jumping out of the window "bye kairi I'll see you tomorrow"

Kairi launched herself at her bed, landing comfortably on the pillows. She was happy the person that she loved loved her back. She reached behind her pillow and grabbed her diary. Kairi wrote a whole entry about Sora. She rested her head on the pillow. "Sora" she whispered while drifting off to sleep.

The early lights of day creped into her window. She opened her eyes to the welcoming rays of the sun. Kairi stretched her arms and let out a large yawn. Today is the first day of school for Riku and Sora. She of course was used to the daily wake up and get dressed at 6am but they weren't. She had decided to wake up at 5 this morning to get them up at 6. She scurried threw her morning ritual and then ran out of the door.

"Hay Sora you lazy bum get up!" she screamed while throwing rocks at his window. Sora awoke to her wails and slowly shuffled to the window "what is it?" kairi screwed up her face "you mean you don't remember? Sora your dumb, we have school!" he suddenly remembered and replied "I'm not used to school ok! I haven't been in 2 years!" "Why do you think your so dumb?!"Kairi said "hurry get dressed and get your stuff we have to get Riku I'm sure he's still asleep!" 10 minutes later he was out side in the schools uniform. "This is so weird, oh well lets get Riku" Sora said.

It was a 15 minute walk to Riku's house so they were alone for a while. "Kairi, stop for a second" he said out of the blue. Confused, she stopped and looked at him. Sora grabbed her hips and pulled her into him. She looked up at his eyes with deep concern. He leaned forward and placed his lips on hers. Her lips fit perfectly on his, like puzzle pieces. He removed his mouth from hers. Kairi blushed deep pink and turned her head away. "Come on we better get Riku" Sora murmured.

Riku was up and ready in a mater of 5 minutes. "Hay at least you were faster then molasses boy over here" kairi joked. Sora jabbed her in the side with his elbow "hay it's not my fault"


	2. Chapter 2 school

"oh yes it is mr.slow" she joked. Riku looked at the squabbling couple "are you gonna fight all day or are we going to go?" they instantly stopped there small argument and directed there gaze ahead of them. "Race ya!" kairi shouted while getting a head start. "NO FAIR!" Riku and Sora shouted simutainuisly.

The school doors quickly appeared. "Kairi! Hay what's up?" Selphie asked. She had been running over to them but something had caused her to slow down. Selphie stared at the boys "Riku is back? Sense when?" kairi stuck out her tongue "since yesterday" Selphie straightened her glare on Sora "and who is this?" Sora stared at the young girl "you mean you don't remember me?" Selphie shook her head. "This is worse then when Pooh forgot about me" Sora said. Even more confused Selphie spoke up "Pooh?" "Know one" kairi cut in "and I thought you would remember Sora" "sorry I don't" Selphie said while returning to her happy attitude.

"Mrs. Sander I have the two new students you're expecting, over here" kairi gleefully stated. A small woman with short blonde hair came out of the back room. "My dear they are tall!" she exclaimed. Sora and Riku looked at each other and smiled "well me tall, no way its Riku who's the tall one" Sora answered modestly. Well it was true Sora was just 6'0 and Riku was like 6'8. "Well let's get you registered" Mrs. Sander said while whisking them away to the back room.

Class had started and kairi hadn't seen them since they got taken in for registration. "God how long dose it…" she began to speak but the classroom door swung open. Sora and Riku entered the room and silently talked to the teacher. As the bell rang the teacher, Mr. Trevor, stood and addressed the class "we have two new students today there names are Sora and Riku I hope you all get along. Now you can take your seats." Sora sat beside kairi and Riku sat in front of Sora. The school bully was sitting right beside Sora. The bully, Orochi, leaned over and spoke in Sora's ear "hay new kid your next on my list" Sora ignored him completely. "After school I'll be waiting" Orochi added.

The school day went by quick and painless, beside the fact that they all had homework. As they rounded the hallway to exit the building, Orochi and his gang came around the corner "hay as expected we found him!" Orochi said. Sora placed his hands behind his head "hay you have a bone to pick with me?" Orochi cracked his knuckles and said "yes in a matter of fact I do" Sora looked away "hay I didn't do any thing" Orochi cracked his other hand and said "your trying to take my girl away, that's enough of a reason to hit you isn't it?" kairi exploded with anger "I told you before IM NOT YOUR GIRL!" Orochi lunged at Sora with his fist fully extended. Sora called forth his keyblade and blocked the weak punch. "What the hell?!" Orochi managed to say before getting flung across the hallway. "Come on lets go" Riku coolly said.

Sora was walking her home from dinner. "Sora the mayor isn't home want to come in?" kairi asked shyly. Sora was stunned, did she just say that? She grabbed his hand and pulled him in the house and up to her room. "Sora...take me" kairi said. He let his instincts take care of the rest.

The lights of day creped threw her window. Sora clung to the body next to him, pulling her closer to him. Kairi awoke in her lover's arms, witch made her happy. "Sora let go I have to get dressed" kairi whispered. He released his grasp and got dressed himself. They realized that they were late, and ran to the school.

i know its short oh well ill update soon!


	3. Chapter 3 a test

"How could we be so late?!" kairi screamed. Sora stared at her while they ran "you know why" The image of last nights events flashed threw her mind. She blushed "oh"

They slid to the door. Straitening her skirt she walked in first. Mr. Trevor stood up "glad of you to join the class" Sora smiled meakishly and took his seat next to Kairi. Orochi smuggled at him and turned the other direction. Kairi chuckled "what's a matter Orochi? Sad because Sora beat you?" Orochi emitted a low growl as the class resumed.

It was the end of the day and kairi was walking home when Riku crossed her path. "Hay Riku" she said. Riku grinned at her and mumbled "Sora is at your house waiting for you" kairi blushed and looked forward at the sunset. She nodded and walked on. When she reached her house to no surprise Sora was on the front porch. He smiled at her gently and walked up to her. She smiled and he embraced her in a hug. "kairi I love you" she meet his gaze eye to eye "me too" he looked at her head and whispered "can I come in?" she shook her head no "I'm sorry I cant tonight, but tomorrow…" he smiled "I understand" he pecked her on her cheek and walked toward the direction of his home. It pained her to see him leave her alone. "Wait!" she shouted while running to him.

Sora turned around and found her running to him. "What is it Kai?" she halted and stared for a long minute. She then decided to lean forward and plant a kiss on his lips. Sora openly accepted it. They leaned closer together as he took her bottom lip in his mouth. Kairi opened her mouth and suckled on his upper lip. The pair stood there making out until Riku popped out of no were and said "am I interrupting something?" they jumped at his voice. Kairi began to make circles in the ground with her foot while Sora desperately tried to explain to Riku why they were kissing. Riku shrugged and walked off. "Great job Einstein" kairi murmured. She walked to her door and waved a 'so long' to Sora before entering the house.

**2 weeks later**

She waltzed up to her room, stopping only once to drop her bag on the counter. Her stomach was paining her very bad. She went to the bathroom and took some Tylenol in hope that it would cure her sour stomach. Kairi sighed and laid in her bed, holding her stomach from the pain. She painfully drifted off to sleep.

She shot her eyes wide open; when she felt a sharp pain run threw her spine. Kairi jumped out of her bed and ran to the toilet. She slumped over the toilet and puked. She wiped her mouth and looked at her self in the mirror "it's probably pms I am late." After cleaning up her mess she shuffled to her room and went back to sleep.

Kairi woke up from her sleep and ran to the bathroom, more puke. "Why why do I have morning sickness?" kairi thought about it for a while then it dawned, she might be…pregnant. "No not possible!" she screamed while she ran to get dressed. _Test__ it might be true!_ She thought. Kairi thumbed threw her room, looking for her purse. "Found it!" she yelped in victory as she pulled it out from her closet. "I need to get a test" she thought.

Kairi closed the front door and set of to the pharmacy. Unfortunately Selphie stopped her in her tracks. "Kairi hay!" Selphie gleefully called. Kairi pretended not to hear and then ran the rest of the way. The pharmacy was a small family owned business, not big at all, that's why she hoped that they had a pregnancy test that works on early development. She browsed the shelves until it came into view. "Good, they have it" kairi triumphantly yelled.

Sora walked by the pharmacy and was surprised to find kairi at the check out table. "Hay Kai" he yelled from the outside. She shoved the test in the bag and paid for it. Sora watched as she waved to the clerk and came out. "Oh hi Sora" kairi said. Sora looked at the bag "what's in there?" kairi shoved it even more into her purse. "Oh I see a secret, ok" Sora chuckled. Sora left her and waved 'goodbye'. As soon as he was out of sight she ran into her house and whipped out the test.

Kairi looked at the results. The test read…..

**Ooooo a cliffy! Don't kill me! I'll update as soon as possible! I have more time to update now because I beat my kingdom hearts game! Im so happy!**


	4. Chapter 4 the beach

Kairi looked at the results. The test read….. Negative. It turns out she was sick with a 24 hour bug. A large sigh of relief crept across her lips. Kairi stared at the ceiling, she thought of what it might be like to have a child, and it wouldn't just be hers it would be Sora's too. She thought deep about what a child from her and Sora might look like. She envisioned a baby girl with brown hair, and she would have those alluring blue eyes of her father. "Hold up!" she interrupted her thoughts "I'm way to young and...Sora wouldn't like this dumb fantasy of mine... ok pull it together Kairi! I'm a teenage girl with school lessons! I know what to do to clear my mind; I'll go to the beach!"

She rummaged threw her dresser, searching for her new swimsuit. When she came across the last door she found it under her winter uniform. She lifted it up in front of her eyes. It was pink with a silver zipper down the front, in a way it looked like her dress. She stepped out of the house and locked the door behind her. The sweat, tangy aroma of the beach filled her nostrils. The strong rays of the sun beat down on her sensitive skin. She set her towel under a shady tree and laid down on her stomach. The warm summer heat instantly put her to sleep

Sora opened his mouth wide with yawn "Hey Riku it's a nice day today want to go to the beach? I think I'll invite Kairi. " Riku looked up from the paopu tree and stared at the waves crashing against the sand, not paying any attention to Sora's words. Riku looked up at the sky and began to speak "Hey nice weather want to go to the beach? Lets invite Kairi." Sora confusingly scratched his head "But I…oh never mind. Sure let's go." Sora and Riku climbed down the ladder that led to the open water. It rose to their ankles, the cool water lapped against there skin. Sora threw his shirt and shoes onto the island while Riku did the same. "Let's go get Kairi" Sora suggested. Riku shook his head 'no' then pointed to Kairi sleeping "No need she's already here."

Sora snickered as he pointed to a near by bucket. "What are you thinking Sora?" Riku asked even though he already knew what Sora was planning to do. Sora picked up the bucket and filled it with the icy cold water. He laughed again as he ran up to Kairi and dumped it all over the sleeping girl. Kairi screamed when the icy water hit her warm body. "Sora you jerk!" she hollered "Riku why didn't you stop him?!" Riku waved his hands around franticly "Hey I'm not getting involved." Sora lifted Kairi up bridal style and began to run over to the water. Kairi effortlessly beat at his chest while screaming "Sora you better not! Let me go!" Sora completely ignored her pleas and continued to run into the water until it was waist deep. "Ready?" he mockingly asked "ok then 1, 2…" he shouted while her tossing her up in the air. "And 3!" he said as he threw her as far as he could muster. She screamed as she hit the crashing waves. Her body got tossed around until she found her footing. Her head popped out of the water. Pain shot up from her nose to her head. "Sora! I'm gonna kill you! I got water up my nose!" Kairi screamed. Sora swam to her and picked her up again. "I'm sorry, here let me help you over to the beach." He whispered into her ear.

Sora gently lied her down on the sand. She was completely soaked from head to toe. "Thanks a lot Sora my towel is soaked" "Wait here I'll be back" Sora said while running over to the island. He came back with his towel. "Here" Sora said before tossing it to her. "Thank you" she whispered after catching it. Riku started screaming and waving heavily from the shore. What is he saying? Was the question that Sora and Kairi were thinking. Riku began to run towards them. "Come on in guys geez your just gonna leave me alone?" the pair smiled and looked at each other as both of them said "I'm only going in if you go in!" Kairi and Sora laughed at each other and then they both said "Ok!" Kairi looked around and out of the blue shouted "Race ya!"

Kairi ran in front of the two boys, taking an unfair head start. Riku and Sora both shouted "NO FAIR!" as they began to run over to the water. As expected, Kairi made it over first and Riku followed a close second. "Sora you're to slow." Riku joked. Sora growled playfully and jumped into the water, splashing both Riku and Kairi. Kairi quivered as the cold droplets scattered across her skin. "Hey Sora I'm already wet enough!" Kairi exclaimed. She looked around and didn't see Sora any ware. "Were are you Sor…" Kairi managed to spit out before being dragged under water by someone pulling her ankles.

**OO not technically a cliffy but oh well! Its still on a dead stop lol I hope ya'll like this chapter I worked ****realy**** hard on it, in fact I even listened to sanctuary and simple and clean while writing it just for inspiration do you think that's going over board? Oh well I'll update soon. **


	5. Chapter 5 fun ALL day

She swallowed a mouthful of salt water, causing her to gag on the bitter taste. Kairi opened her eyes in the murky water; she could just barely make out Sora's spiky brown hair. He dragged her farther into the water. When they were out far enough he went under her and lifted her to the surface on his shoulders. She rose above the waves. "Sora! Why you little…I'm gonna get you for this!" Kairi laughed. Sora evilly grinned and snickered "Not if I have anything to do about it!" he fell backward on porpoise, both of them crashed into the water.

Kairi saw her chance to escape; soon she darted across the water to the shore. Sora watched as his 'prey' swam away. "Hey Riku lets go" Sora randomly said. Riku, who had been staring at his reflection looked up and shook his head "sure." The two teenage boys ran up the shore to Kairi. She sat there drying off her hair, a small smile on her face. The light breeze fell upon the beach it chilled their wet forms. Shivers went up her spine, causing her to shake. Sora saw the small tremble in his girlfriend's body. He lifted her up along with the towel. He carried her over to her house. "Hey Kai do you have a key?" the brunette asked. She handed him the key and they walked in. "Geez is the mayor ever in?" Sora jokingly asked. He set her on the couch, she grinned and said "He is barely in during the school year; he is always away on business"

"Is he gone tonight?" Sora slyly said. Kairi turned redder then most tomatoes when she heard the sentence. He locked the door behind him, the devilish grin still on his handsome face. He sat on the couch next to her. Kairi stared into the deep blue pools of his, only to be mesmerized by the sight. They leaned in to each other while Sora took her bottom lip in his mouth. He suckled on it, while Kairi let out soft moans.

**I hour later**

"Sora I...I love you" Kairi whispered into his ear while drifting of to sleep. He stared at her body; she was perfect and even more important she was his. He threw a blanket over them both and drifted off to sleep him self.

The morning birds woke her up. Sora was holding on to her tightly. Every time she wiggled he would pull tighter. "Sora wake up its morning." She quietly awakened him. He slightly opened his eyes, leaving but a sliver of blue showing. Sora propped his head up on his hand and whispered sleepily "Kairi, today want to go out for ice-cream since it's not school." she smiled sweetly "yes, id like that" Kairi and Sora got dressed in their clothes and walked out the door.

**Holy crap! I was tied up while writing this! I'm sorry that ****its**** short but its better than nothing right? Well I got to get to sleep its 2:40 am! Well bye!**


	6. Chapter 6 Umi

They walked down the sidewalk silently. Kairi stared at Sora. She paid close attention to his toned body. He was also staring at her. He paid close attention to her curves. Kairi broke the overwhelming silence with a brief sneeze. "Bless you" Sora said afterward. "Hey Sora what's your favorite flavor of ice-cream?" Kairi randomly said.

"Why?" Sora said "well I guess I like vanilla because I'm allergic to chocolate" Kairi laughed at him and said "really? You're allergic to chocolate, me I love chocolate." He smuggled at her. He crossed his arms and stuck out his tongue "hey it's not my fault that I'm allergic. One bite and I swell up like a Macy's day balloon" she placed her hand over her mouth and chuckled "nice analogy." Sora pointed up ahead to the ice-cream parlor "here we are now let me guess you want chocolate?" Kairi nodded 'yes'.

He handed her the delicious treat. She lapped up the sweat snack, cooling her whole body. Kairi laughed at Sora, his whole ice-cream was gone! "If you keep eating like that you're going to choke!" Kairi giggled. Sora smiled and placed his hands behind his head "well when you're out saving the universe you have to learn to eat fast and go." They walked around the block until the sun began to set. The beautiful blue sky faded to a romantic pink and orange color. They reached Sora's house. "Bye Sora I'll see you later" Kairi said while kissing him on the cheek. He waved a slight 'good bye' to her as she walked into the horizon to her house.

She hastily unlocked the front door. When it was opened she gleefully hopped up to her room. The sight she witnessed when she was there was of utter surprise. Sora had entered threw her window again. "I thought I left you back at your house." Kairi joked. Sora laughed and reached behind him, pulling out a big blue box with a giant red ribbon. Sora presented the beautifully raped gift to her. She gasped at the beauty of it. Kairi looked up and said "Sora, for me? What-what is it?" he smiled sweetly at his red headed goddess "your just going to have to open it and see." She obeyed and delicately plucked the ribbon off the box, as she did so the box began to move. The box opened up to reveal a tiny puppy. She gasped at it and looked at Sora in surprise. He placed his hands behind his head and did one of his famous childish smiles "it's a girl, just so you know" Kairi smiled "what's her name?" she asked. "I dunno you name her" Sora stupidly responded. Kairi looked at the puppy. She was pure black with white spots on her paws. "I guess I'll name you…Umi. Because my name means ocean and Umi means sea." Umi skipped out of her container and laid down on Kairi's bed, drifting quietly off to sleep. Sora pecked her on the cheek and hopped out of the window, leaving Kairi and her new pet alone.

"How am I supposed to sleep now?" Kairi asked herself while looking around the dog. "Ah ha!" she said while lifting up Umi and placing her down on the floor. Quickly Kairi jumped into bed, Umi woke up and pounced on the bed next to her new owner. They both went to sleep rather quickly.

The Sunday sun rose above the horizon, waking Kairi and Umi. She stretched her tight muscles and yawned. She picked up a long rope and tied it to the Umi's collar that Sora conveniently supplied for her. When Kairi was dressed she grabbed Umi's rope and headed out for the door.

Riku and Sora watched as Kairi came out of her house. "Hey Kairi how's the new pet?" Riku asked, sounding quiet excided. "Well you sound enthused why are you so excited about me having a dog?" Riku smiled and shifted his arm from behind him revealing a puppy. It was obviously male, and unlike Umi this dog was all black. "Oh when did you get a dog Riku?" Kairi asked. Riku looked at her and said "my mom got this dog and she said it's my responsibility, his name is Uchuu" Sora and Kairi busted up in laughter "you and responsibility!" Sora practically screamed. Kairi, still laughing, said "oh my god I feel sorry for the dog!" Umi barked in agreement. At that even Riku began to laugh.

**Ok this ****chappie**** is done with! ****i**** hope everyone liked it and thank you ****KHKairiNamineFanatic**** you have stuck with this story from the beginning I hope you keep reading. Well I'll update soon bye!**


	7. Chapter 7 The portal

"Hey it's not my fault that my mom suddenly got a dog and gave it to me…." Riku protested. Umi and Uchuu began to sniff each other, after a while of smelling each other, both of them barked in approval of one another. Kairi smiled her sweetest smile at her pup. Sora looked around a few times before resting his gaze on the puppies "well don't be surprised if we wind up with puppies when they grow up" Sora said. Kairi and Riku chuckled until Kairi put in "well can we get on with this walk I think Umi is about to explode if you know what I mean." Both boys nodded and then they set off towards the dog park.

The long day at the park had completely worn Sora out. Every bone in his body ached, mainly because Kairi had made him play fetch with Umi until his arm was about to fall off. His hair was totally flat from sweat and to top everything off he had gotten hit in the face with a soccer ball. "What a day…" he sighed. Sora threw himself at his bed, and because he was so delusional he had missed and fell on the floor right next to it. "owww" he mumbled as he rubbed the rather large bump on his head. He crawled up to the bed and instantly passed out. An hour or so later he awoke with a pencil smashed into his cheek. He pealed it from his face and looked up from his bed it was dark and thunder boomed all around the island. The only light was that of the lightning the struck a nearby tree.

This scene (besides the pencil lol) was so familiar that it scared him. "This looks oddly familiar" he thought then it dawned on him "this is just like the first time that the doorway opened!" Sora instantly jumped to his feet. He ran out of the house and over to Riku's island. Just like last time the purple portal hung over head and Riku was under it. "Oh god Riku please tell me your just enjoying the color of it, I don't want to have to track you down again" Sora tried his hardest to joke. Riku smiled and looked at his friend "Like I would go back to the darkness…" Sora let out a sigh of relief and looked over towards the direction of Kairi's house. "It looks like its calling for us Riku, but this time lets go get Kai…" he was interrupted by a female's finger on his lips. Looking up he saw the beautiful face of Kairi, next to her was Umi and Uchuu. "Ok lazy bum are we going or not?" she whispered. Sora looked at Riku for approval, the tall silver hared boy nodded and all three of them held hands. A strong light flooded over the inseparable trio.

(Ok it's finally here up till now my paragraphs main characters were Kairi and Sora but for the Riku fangirls this is a whole paragraph on him yayy) Riku woke from what seemed to be a deep sleep. Beside him was Umi and Uchuu plus a still slumbering Sora and Kairi. He smirked at the two of them; they did make a cute couple. He looked around his surroundings for any clue of to were the portal had taken them. They appeared to be in an ally with crates and red walls. Riku stood and poked Sora with a nearby stick (I couldn't resist lol). As expected Sora swatted the stick away and called out "knock it off" Riku smuggled and folded his arms "come on get up and take Kairi" Sora crossed his arms too "why did you wake me up like that?!" Riku again smuggled "well let's see it was either poke you with the stick or bring Kairi into the open on MY back" Sora fumed at Riku. Again the silver haired boy smirked "just kidding now come on let's check out where we are."

Sora frowned at the thought of Riku carrying Kairi on his back. He shook the thought and focused on picking her up. The girl was in his arms bridal style when he emerged from the ally. Automatically he knew where he was, Traverse town. "Hey Riku I know where we are" Sora said. Riku raised an eyebrow at Sora "ok the where are we?" Riku stubbornly asked. Sora smiled and walked into the town square the accessories shop window greeted him. "Traverse town" Sora said. Just then a gummi ship floated down from the sky. Cid, Leon, and Yuffie came out of the haul. Yuffie saw Sora instantly and ran over to him. "Hey Sora! Why are you here?" the hyperactive female ninja asked.

Kairi awoke in the arms of her lover his sweet scent washing over her entire body. When she shifted her head she saw an oddly dressed girl an old man and what appeared to be a guy in his early 20's. "S-Sora put-put me down" Kairi sweepingly said. He did as commanded and set her on her feet. "So, Leon why are you back at Traverse town? Shouldn't you be at Hollow Bastion" Sora asked. Leon frowned and said "we are her to get..."

**Whoo hoo I have updated!!! Yayy me I hope you like this chapter I worked on it all night and about the cliffy don't kill me lol I'll update soon by!**


	8. Chapter 8 The familiar world

Kairi awoke in the arms of her lover his sweet scent washing over her entire body. When she shifted her head she saw an oddly dressed girl an old man and what appeared to be a guy in his early 20's. "S-Sora put-put me down" Kairi sweepingly said. He did as commanded and set her on her feet. "So, Leon why are you back at Traverse town? Shouldn't you be at Hollow Bastion" Sora asked. Leon frowned and said "We are here to get Ansem's journal that we left here." Kairi stood and watched as theses people she did not know chatted with Sora. Finally she spoke up "Ummm who are you? And how do you know Sora?" Yuffie and Cid laughed at Kairi's stupidity. "Well remember it's us Kairi" Cid said. Kairi instantly had a flashback of when Sora rescued her from Hollow Bastion. "OH!" she exclaimed "I remember now duh I'm so stupid" Yuffie laughed and took her by the shoulder "come on I'll show you the accessories shop" Kairi nodded and the two females quickly disappeared into the store.

When they were out of sight Sora said "what's all this nonsense about Ansem's journal?" Leon smirked and unfolded his arms. "As you know Ansem surrendered his heart on your last mission, but when Hallow Bastion was destroyed his journal somehow ended in Cid's care we buried it in the dirt so that no one else would find it." Riku shrugged "why is this so called journal so important?" Cid finally spoke up "it's important because it describes the relationship between the heartless and the nobodies." Sora nodded and then suddenly shouted "then why did you burry it?!" Leon smiled and said "well it was either burry it or have the heartless take it" "oh" Sora replied.

They dug up the journal, and they were happy to see that it was still in tacked. Cid lifted the book from the dirt and blew on it; dust flew over to Leon and made him sneeze. Rubbing his nose he said "watch it Cid" Sora and Riku chuckled at Leon's words. When the two elder people stopped squabbling Yuffie and Kairi emerged from the store with bangles and rings on their hands and arms. It was easily seen that the two girls had already became the best of friends. "Nice jewelry Kairi" Sora complimented. He couldn't help but notice that she was also wearing a guard earring. "And nice ear ware" Riku said. The red head stifled a smile and glanced at the red and gold book that Cid was holding. "What's that?" she innocently asked. Cid chewed on his toothpick a moment before saying "its Ansem's journal." She whispered a slight "oh" and then Leon shoved them on to the gummi ship. Kairi instantly shouted "were is Umi and Uchuu?" when she said their names Umi and Uchuu came running up from an ally and onto the ship. When everyone was safely on the ship Leon asked Sora if there was any place that he needed to go to before they went to Hollow Bastion, Sora answered with a "yes I do need to go to Disney castle"

After about 45 minutes the ship landed in the gummi garage. Chip and Dale ran from the top of the stairs to the ship, eager to great their long time friends. Just then Umi and Uchuu popped out of the ship and started to chase the chipmunks around the whole garage. When the pups zoomed pass them, Kairi and Riku extended their arms and picked up their dogs. Riku and Kairi looked at each other and cracked up laughing, Chip and Dale on the other hand were not so happy. "You should keep those mutts under control!" Dale said with his hand extended, Chip shook his head in agreement. Everyone laughed while the two chipmunks blew raspberries at the trapped puppies. "Now what's all the commotion?" queen Minnie's voice boomed from the top of the steps. She gasped when she saw the friends that she had made not to long ago.

"So you came here because Sora wanted to visit us?" Mickey questioned. "I want Donald and Goofy to come on this journey" Sora said with a grin. Donald and goofy came out of no were and pounced on Sora. "I take that as a yes" Donald of course jumped onto the ship first. Goofy and the rest followed onto the ship. "Wow Sora! You came all the way here to invite us?!" Goofy said. Sora smiled and looked at his dopey friend "yah I can't go on a mission without you two!"

The ship began to depart; smoke erupted from the engine as the ship rose off of the earth. Chip and Dale watched as it lifted into the sky "take care!" they screamed from the gummi garage. Sora saluted to his friends and took off towards Hollow Bastion. The stars of the galaxy intertwined them in what seemed like a never-ending darkness. Kairi looked at Sora then at Riku "Ummm were are we?" she asked. Riku looked back at her from the passenger's seat "we're going to Hollow Bastion." Kairi smuggled at him, of course she knew that what she didn't know was where she was! "Thank you" she mumbled, trying to seem happy.

The world came into view as Sora shouted "get ready for docking!" Kairi buckled her seat belt while she cuddled Umi in her arms. Riku did the same with Uchuu. Leon snickered "it looks like Riku loves his puppy!" Riku grimaced at him "Back off! If anything happens to this dog I'm toast!" Leon backed off as Yuffie and Cid laughed. "Yah it was his moms or something like that" Sora said with a grin. The ship began to settle on the ground. When it was fully settled all of them rushed off the ship. The crisp cool air of the all so familiar world greeted Sora's nostrils. "This is so familiar..." he whispered to himself.

Kairi rushed off, after all this was her home world and she was eager to see it. "Wow!" she said when she saw the enormous castle.

**Ok ok sorry that it was a long wait but I have SCHOOL now! And it bites -sigh- oh well I'll try to update ****faster!**


	9. Chapter 9 Oh so short!

Kairi rushed off, after all this was her home world and she was eager to see it. "Wow!" she said when she saw the enormous castle. The world was new to her but it seemed so familiar at the same time. The way the breeze hit her face and the way that the sun shone in the sky was so familiar. "Sora, this world…I feel like I should know everything about it." Kairi said. Sora looked behind him at the mesmerized red head. Riku smirked and placed Uchuu down on the ground "well it is your birth world" Kairi turned her head in the direction of Leon and the others. "Oh yah I forgot that one detail Riku I totally forgot" she rolled her eyes and then jumped on Sora's back. Sora nearly toppled over from her weight "hey cut it out Kairi" he said happily.

Kairi stuck out her tongue and said "no I don't want to and anyway Sora I don't want to walk." Sora easily gave in and carried her to Merlin's house. "Well we're here" Leon said while opening the huge wooden door. The familiar voice of jolly old Merlin came from the inside "hello! Everyone oh and lookie here we have two new people here and one is on Sora's back." Riku stepped up and said "Hell, I'm Riku." Kairi jumped off of Sora's back and introduced herself as well "Hi, I'm Kairi."

Merlin smiled and said "You must be Sora's little girlfriend!" Sora and Kairi blushed madly while Leon came up and presented the journal. "My my what is this?" said marlin.

**Holy crap this was so late and ****soooo**** short too --****' I'm**** so sorry people ****its**** just that I was really ****buisy**** with a book report and math homework! I wish that this was a longer ****chapey**** for you all sorry again….**


	10. On hiadus

ON HIADUS!!!!! UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE


End file.
